


I'm Right Here

by Offing



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, One Shot, Will Loves Hannibal, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offing/pseuds/Offing
Summary: Will begins to worry when Hannibal is out late. Of course, Hannibal comes home to reassure him.





	I'm Right Here

It had been hours since Hannibal had left, he had promised Will he would not be home too late, but it was venturing well into 4:00am. Will knew it was stupid, knew he was overreacting, knew Hannibal was more than capable of taking care of himself, but here he was pacing the foyer, internally pleading for the door to open. He worried the white gold ring on his finger, thinking of all the things he potentially had to lose. 

The rings had sealed their relationship in stone, according to Hannibal anyway, and Hannibal had gotten Will the white gold wedding band with a stag head engraved into the band, the antlers incorporated into a scripted “H”. Hannibal had a matching one, only with a “W” engraved into the band. 

Exhausted, he ran his hands through this hair and stalked over to the wall which he slid down, still intent on watching the door. With a sigh, Will leaned his head back against the wall, rubbing a hand over his face.

Will awoke sometime later, it was still dark outside and he could hear the slight patter of rain against the windows. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked at his watch; 5:35am. He knew Hannibal would have woken him if he were back. Deciding the bed was a better choice than the floor, he drug himself upstairs to their bedroom.

Will didn’t hear Hannibal come in but he heard the shower turn on. First morning’s light was streaming through the window, though outside still looked dull. Will lie there, glowering out the window until he heard the water shut off. It was a few more minutes until Hannibal crawled into bed behind him. He knew Hannibal was perfectly aware that he was awake, but he didn't give him the satisfaction of speaking. Hannibal wrapped an arm around Will and pulled him closer to his naked form.

“You still smell like blood.” Will bit out. Even though he didn’t, there was no trace of Hannibal’s previous activities and they both were aware of that. Hannibal smelled of expensive soap, not the bitter tang of iron. 

“And that bothers you?” Hannibal asks. 

“You were out rather late, I thought something had happened.”

“So you were afraid for my safety, that is understandable. Or rather, were you just upset that I didn’t bring you along? That I am capable of enjoying such an act even without you by my side?”

Will sighs and screws his eyes shut. “I thought you weren’t coming back.” Will almost breathes, so quietly he didn’t know if Hannibal had heard. 

“I’m right here.” Hannibal rest his head in the crook of Will’s neck, nipping and sucking at his pulse point, just the way Will likes. Will bears his neck further, pushing back into Hannibal, a small whimper escaping his lips. Will needed this, needed to make sure he was real.

Hannibal runs a hand down Will’s clothed stomach, thumb flicking over his abdominal scar, he’s memorized exactly where each and every scar is. His hand slides down to Will’s cock and begins to stroke.

“You manipulative bastard.” Will breathes, turning his head to scowl at Hannibal who takes the opportunity to capture Will’s lips in a kiss. He can feel Hannibal’s smirk.

Will rolls to face Hannibal, making it easier to reach him. Without breaking the kiss, Hannibal pushes Will so he’s flat on the mattress, Hannibal laying on top of him. Will should feel trapped here, constricted, but he doesn't. This feels right, he feels safe.

Hannibal breaks their kiss long enough to help Will out of his shirt. 

He reaches into his bedside drawer for lube and Will catches his wrist. Hannibal freezes and his breath hitches, for a moment there is nothing but silence. 

“Let me fuck you.” Will whispers. “I need to feel you.”

Hannibal nods, handing over the lube. 

Will takes his time, pushing one finger in, letting Hannibal adapt before pushing in another. 

Will doesn’t get the pleasure of doing this often. He crooks his fingers so he’s brushing against Hannibal’s prostate, bringing the most delightful sounds out of Hannibal.

Will loves being able to make Hannibal lose the last grip of his control, something that doesn’t happen often. 

He works his fingers in and out until Hannibal is almost shaking beneath him. He pulls them out and locks eyes with Hannibal. An affirmative nod is all he needs. 

Will slicks his cock and pushes inside slowly. Hannibal wraps his legs around Will’s back and pulls him closer. Will leans in and brushes his lips against Hannibal’s collarbone, pushing his hand flat against Hannibal’s chest when he tries to catch Will’s lips. 

Will pulls almost all the way out then snaps his his forward just to hear Hannibal’s delightful groan as he clenches around Will. He sets a steady pace, watching Hannibal’s eyes flutter shut then back open with the pleasure. 

He can feel how close Hannibal is, and he pumps Hannibal’s cock in time with his thrusts to get him there. Hannibal comes with his head thrown back and his mouth open in pleasure. Will loves him like this, so vulnerable and lost in the moment. Will comes shortly after. He pulls out and falls to Hannibal’s side, curling up by him, breathing heavily.

After a few moments, Hannibal wiggles his arm out from under Will and sits up. 

“Where are you going?” Will asks, eyebrow raised.

“To get a washcloth.”

“No. No, I’ll get it, you rest.” Will protests, getting up. 

“William,” Hannibal shoots him a look and walks to the bathroom. Will sighs and settles back down. Always a gentleman, unless someone threatened Will. He supposed ripping someone's throat out did not count as gentleman-like behavior. 

Hannibal returned clean with a washcloth in hand. He cleaned Will then discarded the washcloth and settled back in bed. The sun had almost fully risen now. Will hid his face in the crook of Hannibal’s neck to block out the intruding light. Hannibal ran his fingers through Will’s hair until he felt his breathing even out. 

Hannibal closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off. His beautiful boy intertwined in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings, I am finally able to finish something. Forgive me for errors I am currently finishing this up at 3am. This was also my first time writing smut, so I apologize that it was short-lived. As always, I'm happy to fix any errors if you shoot me a message!


End file.
